


Враг моего врага

by leoriel



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cпойлеры на 3-4 сезон.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Враг моего врага

**Author's Note:**

> Cпойлеры на 3-4 сезон.

\- Несколько лет назад в этой самой комнате, я отдал приказ о казни человека, которого ты очень любила, - он улыбнулся, когда это сказал. – И ты ненавидишь меня за это.   
Соул знал, что так будет, и советовал уйти от вопроса, не реагировать. «Это было давно, незачем сейчас вспоминать». Все утро Кэрри готовилась к этому вопросу – выпила таблетки, помедитировала, вспоминала пару асан из йоги, почистила пистолет.   
И от одной улыбки Джавади усилия пошли прахом.   
\- Да, - выпалила Кэрри вместо того, чтобы ножом перерезать ему яремную вену; это был бы очень глупый поступок, но самый правильный, самый приятный, убить его точно так же, как он убил Броди, убил свою жену. – Я все еще тебя ненавижу.   
\- Это хорошо, - кивнул Джавади. – Я боялся, что рождение дочери смягчило тебя. Говорят, твоя дочь ужасно похожа на своего отца. Веснушки, рыжие волосы, а уж носик…   
\- Тебе это доставляет удовольствие? – спросила Кэрри, и когда он промолчал, добавила: - До меня доебываться?  
\- Когда я стал главой Революционной Стражи, то казнил всех своих врагов. Многие хотят занять мое место, но никто из моих подчиненных не ненавидит меня по-настоящему. Никто на этой земле не желает моей смерти. Я рад, что Соул послал тебя сюда. Так чего ты хочешь?   
\- Ты знаешь Питера Квина?   
\- После того, что он сделал, не осталось на востоке человека, который о нем не слышал. В Ираке ваши ребята знатно наворотили дел. Но ты зря ищешь его тут. Он в иракской тюрьме, не в нашей.   
\- Вы встречались и раньше. Когда ты убил свою жену, то обвинили его.   
\- Что-то припоминаю. Он засветился на камерах наблюдения?   
\- Он признался в ее убийстве, чтобы ты мог выехать из страны.  
\- Что ж, признания облегчают душу. Когда ваш святой Петр спросит его о добрых делах у дверей Рая, ему будет что сказать. Или он мусульманин? Могу заказать для него молитву в медресе.   
\- Мне нужно от тебя гораздо больше, чем молитва. И ты поможешь.   
\- И почему? – Джавади стоял против солнца, и лучи ложились вокруг его головы светлым нимбом, слепящим глаза. – Потому что Соул так сказал? Я рад, что он снова в деле, отвоевал у львов свое кресло. Я благодарен ему за то, что вернулся домой. Но это не значит, что он купил меня.   
\- Стоит мне заикнуться о том, что ты до сих пор работаешь на нас и…  
Джавади оборвал ее одним единственным жестом.   
\- Ты ходишь по нашей земле только потому, что ты моя гостья. Ты, королева дронов, обрушившая гнев господень на свадьбу моих братьев по вере в Пакистане. Знаешь, в чем ваша проблема? Вас, американцев? В вас нет уважения. Вы насаждаете везде свой образ жизни - макдональдс и пепси – и забываете, что вашей хваленной американской мечте всего несколько веков от роду. В масштабе истории вы никто, вы всего лишь беглые каторжники, убивавшие индейцев, пока их земля не стала вашей. А мои предки жили на этой земле, чтили законы шариата тысячи лет назад. И через тысячу лет назад это будут делать мои потомки.   
\- Если меня повесят на долбаный строительный кран, я сделаю все, чтобы тебя повесили раньше. Все твои агенты, все те ценные сведения, которые ты так любезно нам сдал.   
\- Мои агенты и ваши агенты тоже. Соул потратил всю жизнь, чтобы внедрить их сюда. И все ради того, чтобы ты плюнула мне в лицо? Пожалуй, я достаточно впечатлен, чтобы найти тебе проводника в Ирак. Или у меня есть идея получше – как раз в духе хитрых комбинаций Соула. Квин умрет, но я знаю людей, которые помогут ему отойти в мир иной без унижения публичной казни.   
\- Нет, - сказала Кэрри. – Ты, не твои люди, ты сам, поможешь мне вытащить его из Ирака.   
\- Американские сенаторы путают Ирак с Ираном, но я думал, ты не совершишь подобной ошибки. Мы чтим чужие государственные границы. Чтобы организовать поездку понадобятся недели.   
\- Ты глава Революционной стражи, генерал Джавади. После казни Броди ты герой в глазах всего мусульманского мира. Когда ты едешь по улицам, толпа следует за собой.   
\- В Иране. В Иране я герой, Ирак - совсем другой дело. Мы с ними не враги, но и не друзья, Кэрри. Я не буду рисковать всем ради чужого агента, который не застрелил меня в том доме, у тела моей жены только потому, что это противоречило приказу. Можешь так и передать Соулу Беренсону. Нет, я не буду разгребать его дерьмо.   
\- Твой сын, - сказала Кэрри, теперь была ее очередь смешивать жизнь Джавади с дерьмом. – Остался в Америке.   
\- Я убил его мать у него на глазах, - пожал плечами Джавади и отвернулся. Слишком быстро для человека, которому на всех наплевать. – Не думаю, что у нас много общего.   
\- Твой сын, - повторила Кэрри. – Ты ведь не знаешь, что с ним. Соул хорошо его спрятал, чтобы при случае бросить тебе косточку.   
\- Я бы давно вывез его, если б мне не было абсолютно похуй, что стало с ребенком предавшей меня шлюхи. У нас есть люди в Америке.   
\- Абсолютно похуй, - согласилась Кэрри. – Но я знаю где он, а твои люди - нет. Ты боишься искать, подать вид, заставить Соула думать, что его план сработает. Не хочешь знать, где он, с кем он. Вдруг гуляет с какой-нибудь милой еврейской девкой, или еще хуже – американкой. И все равно он твой сын. Даже спустя тысячу лет, когда остальные твои потомки будут славить пророка, тебе не будет плевать, что стало именно с этим.   
\- Ты не подозреваешь, насколько я бездушный и бесчувственный человек.   
\- Да, ты бездушный, подлый и мстительный ублюдок, Джавади. И все равно в тебе есть что-то хорошее.   
\- Если ты скажешь, что всем сердцем полюбила меня, я выдам тебя Пакистану. Я в курсе вашей милой аферы с племянником главы Талибана. Жаль, что мальчик так и не узнал правды, она бы закалила его, как огонь дамасскую сталь. Или бы полностью уничтожила. Я знаю, какой бездушной, подлой и мстительной сукой ты можешь быть, Кэрри Мэттисон.   
\- Он будет работать на ЦРУ. Твой сын – я воспитаю из него лучшего аналитика, которого видывал свет. Он посвятит всю жизнь тому, чтобы поймать тебя.   
\- Это пустые угрозы, - сказал Джавади. – Я могу умереть раньше, и тогда – все зря. Хотя в любом случае я проживу дольше Питера Квина.   
\- Твой сын на Питера Квина.  
\- Мой сын, который меня ненавидит, на человека, которого ты любишь. Невинное дитя на убийцу. Как-то не очень честно звучит.   
\- Ты включишь меня в состав делегации, засунешь в багажник, назовешь своей любимой наложницей, главное, что вместе мы пересечем границу с Ираком. Ты и я. Не впутывая ни Дар Адала, ни Соула Беренсона. А пока мы будем это делать, один мой друг в Америке будет делать фальшивые паспорта для себя и твоего сына. Он сядет на самолет в ту же минуту, как мы пересечем границу с Ираком.   
\- И что же помешает мне посмотреть на казнь и с чистой совестью вернуться домой?   
\- Мы вернемся в Иран с Квином или не вернемся вовсе. Разве это не то приключение, о котором ты так долго мечтал?   
\- Ты чокнутая и твое место среди таких же как ты – оставленных Аллахом.   
\- Увидимся в пятницу.


End file.
